Cannonball Run: Movie Race
by importfan1
Summary: This time the run is back with all the movie stars you can think of. New chapter up.
1. Default Chapter

Cannonball Run: Movie Race  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones that I have created. Also I do not own any of the film titles that are mentioned in this film. Finally this is my first fan fiction so please tell me what u think  
  
Starring  
  
Paul Walker- Brain O'Conner (From the fast and the furious)  
  
Vin Diesel- Dominic Toretto (From the fast and the furious)  
  
Cameron Diaz- Natalie Cook (From Charlie's angels)  
  
Lucy Liu- Alex Munday (From Charlie's angels)  
  
Nicolas Cage- Memphis Rains (From gone in sixty seconds)  
  
Angelina Jolie- Sway Wayland, Lara Croft (From gone in sixty seconds, tomb raider)  
  
Pierce Brosnan- James Bond (From the James Bond movies)  
  
Keanu Reeves- Neo (From the matrix)  
  
Carrie-Anne Moss- Trinity (From the matrix)  
  
Harrison Ford- Indiana Jones (From the Indiana Jones movies)  
  
John Travolta- Gabriel Shear (From swordfish)  
  
Robert De Niro- Sam, Travis Buckle (from Ronin, taxi driver)  
  
Jay Brown- Created Character  
  
Sam Masters- Created Character  
  
Racer M- Created character  
  
Hugo Weaving- Agent Smith (From the matrix)  
  
Michael Keaton- Batman/Bruce Wayne (From batman)  
  
Guest Starring  
  
Blink 182- Band At the bar scene  
  
Burt Reynolds- Bar owner  
  
Brock Yates- Starting official  
  
Tom Cruise- police officer  
  
Cindy Crawford- Bar maid  
  
Tim Curry- police officer  
  
Fat Mike- Band manger  
  
Tony Hawk- Hitch hiker  
  
Eric Koston- Hitch Hiker  
  
Jackie Chan- Chinese Restaurant owner  
  
Sam Neil- Finish line time puncher  
  
Britney Spears- Trophy girl  
  
Bam Margera- gas station attendant  
  
Bucky Lasek- gas station attendant  
  
Rodney Mullen- gas station attendant  
  
Bruce Willis- Construction worker  
  
Wesley Snipes- Flag waver at the construction site  
  
Rebecca Romjin-Stamos- Crossing Guard  
  
Mark Hamil- Tourist at the finish line  
  
Carrie Fisher- Finish line time puncher 


	2. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Brock Yates, an editor at the world famous car magazine car and driver, sat at his desk and looked like he was writing or sketching something on a pad of paper. ` I wonder what it would have been like if I kept this going all these years, it probably would be a big success,' he thought to himself. Just then one of his friends at the magazine walked in. "Hey Brock, what's a matter you look like u crashed a brand new Porsche into a wall on the LA freeway during rush hour," he said jokingly. "Its nothing," said Brock. Then suddenly his colleague sees the paper that Brock was drawing. Quickly, Brock tried to cover it up, but he was too late his friend had already grabbed the paper. "What's this, it looks like some kind of race," he said eager to see what it said. "Its nothing, its just a thing that I was drawing for a little while," he said nervously. As his friend look at it appeared to be a to be a picture of the world with mini cannonballs fling around and underneath it had  
some writing. "Enter the new version of the united states first illegal race. The Cannonball Run. But, this time instead of going coast to coast it's going worldwide. Yes that's right this time it's a race around the world. Cash prizes valued at over $100,000.00. To enter you must show up at the cannonball inn in up state New York by June 23 or we will leave with out you," he read. He looked shock. He never would have though Brock had been involved in the race that he had heard about so much as a kid. "Brock, you're the, the," he stuttered. "Yeah, I'm the guy who started the infamous race across the country," he said. "But, you should be a millionaire, and you're working at one of the world most leading auto magazines," he said. "I know, but with all the arrest, tickets, and other stuff I only did it a couple of years and then just stopped it," said Brock. "Well, what if we were to publish this in the next issue of car and driver," he said. "Well who knows it might just work  
lets try it," said Brock. Before he could finish his friend was off to the printing room with his picture. After that Brock knew he had a lot of work a head of him. 


End file.
